1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to temporary roadway construction techniques. More particularly, a wooden mat assembly is disclosed which can be interfitted with other like assemblies to form an easily assembled and easily removable wooden roadway or an extended wooden platform, where the surfacing is stronger and more secure than other known single or multiple layer board construction arrangements.
2. Disclosure Statement
A. P. Hart discloses a portable roadway in U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,909, issued Nov. 17, 1959, made from a plurality of mats resting on a plurality of ties, preferably made from timber including runners and cross-pieces, wherein the roadway can used on rough terrain. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,556, patented Nov. 20, 1943 by C. N. Wilson, interlocking decking panels are disclosed for interdigitated coupling of adjacent panels, the panels being made of wood. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,789, issued Aug. 14, 1945, E. S. Guignon, Jr. discloses a portable landing apron comprising end rails, side rails, and intermediate rails formed of seasoned hardwood, where the rails are adapted to dovetail for assembly.